Sumo de abóbora
by TruA
Summary: ... "Hermione andava como se tudo em que ela acreditava estivesse errado, Ron estava constantemente a desmaiar, Dean de vez em quando ainda punha as mãos no ar e metia-se a correr em círculos pelo dormitório á noite." Fanfic da Tru e da Lay: Cuidado!


**Fanfic escrita num momento completamente caricato, por duas loucas. **

**Avisamos desde já que esta fanfic contém Slash (sim, relacionamento rapaz com rapaz), por isso se não gostas existe um X no canto superior direito da janela, força.**

**

* * *

**

**Sumo de abóbora **

Harry não sabia como poderia lançar esta _bomba_ aos seus amigos. Afinal, ele era supostamente heterossexual, certo? Como iria dizer que era gay? E que estava com _Draco Malfoy_?

Olhou de Hermione para Ron, de Ron para Hermione. A amiga tinha as sobrancelhas levantadas em sinal de impaciente espera, e o ruivo olhava para Seamus que parecia entretido a beber o sumo de abóbora e comentar Quidditch com Dean.

Era melhor dizer tudo de uma vez.

"Eu-estou-com-o-Draco."

Harry não conseguiu ver mais nada, se não o sumo de abóbora na sua cara.

Quando voltou a conseguir visualizar algo, Dean estava coberto de sumo de abóbora tal como Harry. Seamus olhava para o moreno completamente estupefacto, de olhos abertos desmesuradamente. Hermione abandonava a sua compostura, ficando de boca escancarada. E, por último, Ron desmaiou na carpete.

Finalmente, quando Hermione pareceu recuperar do choque, a rapariga ajudou Harry a levantar Ron e depositar o ruivo num dos sofás perto da lareira.

Passados alguns minutos, Ron balbuciou algo e acordou, levantando-se.

Os seus olhos estavam abertos em _suspanse_, e parecia totalmente confuso.

"Harry!" gritou. "Eu fiquei com a impressão que tinhas dito-alguma-coisa. Por favor diz-me que-não-é-o-que-eu-estou-a-pensar!!!"

"O que é que estás a pensar?"

"Não me obrigues a dizer!"

"Dizer o quê?"

"Harry, não-me-obrigues! Por favor, diz que não!"

"Dizer o quê?!"

"Harry!"

"Que eu estou com o Draco?"

Dito isto, Ron desmaiou de novo rolando os olhos para trás.

Desta vez foi Hermione que explodiu.

"Tu e o MALFOY? O MALFOY?"

"É assim tão mau?"

"O quê?! Ainda perguntas?"

Por alguns momentos, Harry pensou que desta vez seria Hermione a desmaiar. Mas milagrosamente, a rapariga conseguiu manter o sangue-frio. Apesar de ter a cara mais vermelha que um tomate.

Dean e Seamus foram acudir Ron que tinha desmaiado em cima de Neville.

Cada um mais escandalizado que o outro.

"Como? Quando? Onde? O quê? A que horas?"

Hermione fez uma pausa.

"Com o MALFOY?!"

Muito direita, a rapariga dirigiu-se ao dormitório feminino ignorando os rapazes.

Quando de repente, Harry ouviu um grito escandalizado vindo do dormitório feminino, seguido de um ruído abafado.

Passados alguns momentos Hermione voltou, respirando fundo e dirigiu-se a Harry numa voz muito controlada.

"Okay, vamos começar de novo…" dito isto ela começou a fazer gestos com as mãos à medida que falava. "Harry… Malfoy… Harry... Malfoy… Harry-Malfoy-Harry-Malfoy-Harry..."

O moreno olhava para ela acenando positivamente, quando de repente Hermione virou-se para ele com os olhos muito abertos.

"…MALFOY?!"

**oOo**

Aquela noite tinha realmente acabado muito bem. Não para a parte dos seus amigos que ainda agora, passados dois dias, permaneciam completamente em descrença. Hermione andava como se tudo em que ela acreditava estivesse errado, Ron estava constantemente a desmaiar, Dean de vez em quando ainda punha as mãos no ar e metia-se a correr em círculos pelo dormitório á noite, Seamus nunca mais bebera um sumo de abóbora, e Neville ainda não percebera o que se passava.

Depois de se livrar de Hermione, Harry fora até à Sala Precisa contar o que acontecera a Draco. O que na realidade não tinha sido conversa nenhuma, tinha mais sido uma prazerosa sessão de amassos.

Enquanto caminhava para a sala comunal, o moreno pensava como seria encarar os seus amigos pela primeira vez depois de lançar a bomba.

Quando entrou na sala, o que viu fê-lo esquecer de qualquer fala que fosse dizer.

Hermione estava deitada no sofá com um pano branco na testa, e um termómetro na boca.

"O que se passa?"

Dean estava a correr em círculos com a vassoura de Quidditch na mão, e a querer sair pela janela. Seamus embebedava-se em sumo de abóbora, enquanto o Neville estava à frente dele coberto de sumo.

No meio disto tudo, Ron olhou para Harry a sorrir.

"Harry! Eu também sou gay!"

Aí, foi a vez do Menino-que-Sobreviveu desmaiar.

* * *

**_"Hermione estava como se tudo o que ela acreditava estivesse errado, Ron estava constantemente a desmaiar, Dean de vez em quando ainda punha as mãos no ar e metia-se a correr em círculos pelo dormitório á noite, Seamus nunca mais bebera um sumo de abóbora, e Neville ainda não percebera o que se passava." _AHAHAHA, nós temos problemas --'**

**Okay, esta fanfic (se é que é uma xD) foi escrita num momento em que estavamos completamente e totalmente, inspiradas (e LOUCAS). Por isso, não nos responsabilizamos pelos danos psicologicos que ela pode causar!**

**Estão mesmo a imaginar o Dean a correr pela sala com a vassoura na mão, e a sair pela janela fora? E a Hermione deitada com um paninho na cabeça, e o termómetro na boca!  
****OH-MEU-DEUS!**

**R E V I E W S  
****sim?  
\o/**

**_Tru e Lay._**


End file.
